


Baked With Love

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Baking, Cheering Up, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partly based on real life events, Sulking, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic, the reader bakes





	Baked With Love

On this day together, you two had chosen to try something different. You weren't that complicated, you'd use a box mix to get it over with, but he gasped in horror. Zeta-7 hated all the additives and artificial flavors which were included in such mixes. So, in his kitchen you stood, listening to his lesson on the science of baking. If only he'd wear a red bow tie, then he'd rock the whole Bill Nye the Science Guy look.

It couldn't be that hard you thought, but you asked if you could bake it vegan, and that kind of added to the challenge. Without butter, milk, or eggs, what were you supposed to use? That's where things started getting exciting. He threw around words like aquafaba, flax egg, chia egg, smart balance, coconut oil, and Almond milk. You weren't vegan, but you thought this would be a great time to learn just in case you ever did.

Zeta-7s kitchen equipment was fairly simple, but you still found a way to make a big mess. Baking to you was all nerves and stress, with him, he unwound, and calmed. With calmness, he wiped the flour from your cheeks, and cleaned your hands of the messy batter. The close proximity sent off alarms in your head, your heart giddy, your face warm. Amusement hung in his brow, his smile too bright for a clumsy girl like you.

Damn, that smile did funny things to you. You'd rather kiss that sweet mouth then eat chocolate chips and make a mess. Oh, but he loved creating together, to dance about the kitchen, to hover around the oven, waiting for the bake to finish. So you humored him, because you loved it when he was himself, and keeping him happy made you happy. Your cake in the end came out lopsided, with its sunken center, underbaked, and ugly.

You realized, you would never be a star baker.

Like usual, you had been impatient to eat such decadent delights, and failed. Zeta-7 took your hand, and pressed a kiss upon it with such tenderness, you could almost forget the disappointment. Still, you sat on the couch, and sulked. What was the use? You only wanted to make something he would enjoy.

The sounds of cleaning stopped, and with a click, the transistor radio came to life, your favorite song echoed against those avocado walls. In a gentleman like manner, he asked for a dance, in apron in all, and you accepted. He spun you around, telling you nerdy jokes, his exaggerated expressions made you laugh. To him, there were no mistakes, but happy accidents.

Finally, when you collapsed on the couch, a mess a laughter and giggles, he pointed out an important fact that you had forgotten, that you could always just eat the frosting.


End file.
